Big Daddy Suit
The Big Daddy Suit is a usable/playable object in BioShock 2 Multiplayer, which spawns randomly during some games on specific game modes. When a player picks it up, they enter the suit of the First Rosie, gaining 50 ADAM in the process. __TOC__ Abilities Becoming the Big Daddy grants many benefits to the player as well as some negative effects. Pros *More health *Rivet Gun weapon *Proximity Mines *Ability to use the Big Daddy Stomp, which stuns nearby enemies *Powerful melee attack *Ability to crush enemies by landing on them, as noted in the Trial "Splicer Go Squish" Cons *Damage taken is permanent *Proximity Mines are limited and can not be recharged *Rivet Gun can overheat *Player can no longer hack *Player loses all damage bonuses *Player loses the ability to use Plasmids and weapons *Long recharge time for Big Daddy Stomp *The player cannot jump or crouch Locations Arcadia *Near the RPG Turret in Rolling Hills. *On a balcony in the Tea Garden. *Near the stream west of the Tea Garden. *Near the machine-gun Turret at the entrance to Storage. Farmer's Market *Central room of the Central Square Bistro. *In front of the entrance to Worley Winery. *On the bridge in the Silverwing Apiary. Fort Frolic *On the second floor of the Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. *On the lower floor of Eve's Garden. *In the southern part of the upper mall. *In the northern part of the lower mall. Hephaestus *At the base of the Core. *At the top of the Core by a blocked entrance. *Ryan Industries Lobby. Fontaine's Home for the Poor *On the central balcony on the third floor in an oil spill. *On the first floor under a walkway. *Second Floor in an apartment near washrooms. Kashmir Restaurant *In the kitchen. *In front of the stage on the first floor. *In the supervisor's office. Medical Pavilion *In the main room of Surgical Savings. *Downstairs in the Crematorium. *In the central area of the Medical Pavilion Entrance. Dionysus Park *Promenade Bridge. *Imago Fine Arts Gallery near Little Sister Vent. *Cohen's Collection in Piano Room. Fighting McDonagh's *Back Entrance. *Brewery. *Front Entrance near Vending Machine *Upper Tavern Hall way. Fontaine Fisheries *Upper Warehouse near Little Sister Vent. *Entrance of Fisheries. *Wharfmaster's Office. Pauper's Drop *Ground Floor in the main square by the news stand. *Ground floor behind RPG Turret. *1st-floor apartment in the Sinclair Deluxe. *2nd-floor roof of the Hamilton. Siren Alley *Near RPG Turret on the second floor near control room. *In front of Joe's Green Groceries main floor. *Near Oceanview Pharmacy on the main floor. *Maintenance Station No. 570. Smuggler's Hideout *Central Control 1. *Central Control 2. *Lower Sub Bay. Neptune's Bounty *Behind the RPG Turret at the Lower Wharf. *On the platform near the Upper Wharf in the Lower Wharf. *In the middle of the Upper Wharf, near the lever. *In the Shops Area's storage room. Point Prometheus *1 in the Whale Display. *1 in the Oddities Display. *1 in the Plasmid Wing. Mercury Suites *Southeast of the Lower Atrium, close to the check-in lobby. *On the middle of the Upper Atrium. *Near the gallery in the Penthouse Suite. Strategy *The Big Daddy Suit is a hotspot, attracting enemies toward it. This can be used to ambush these enemies. However, this can be difficult. Picking up the suit only requires that the action button be hit on the suit, so the player would need to be skilled to keep any enemies at a distance from it. *Since the ADAM reward for killing the Rosie is far greater than a normal kill, this will make the Rosie a priority target. *In Free-for-All gamemodes such as Survival of the Fittest or ADAM Grab, if the Rosie is not dealt with properly, it can be capable of eliminating many players across the map. As such, it is recommended that players coordinate attacks on the Rosie if someone should obtain the suit. *Upon picking up the Big Daddy Suit, the player's health will refill to the Rosie's standard health. This means that the suit can be a life saver in the middle of a fight. Gallery File:Bioshock-2-Multiplayer-Geyser-00 090610132411.jpg|''Hostile Big Daddy in Farmers Market square.'' File:Rushing in Kitchen.png|''Hostile Big Daddy attacking in Kashmir Kitchen.'' File:Picture 2.png|''Big Daddy downed in Kashmir Kitchen.'' Bio2M Big Daddy Suit pickup.png|''Model Render of the Big Daddy Suit.'' Behind the Scenes *The developers originally planned for D-Pad Up to be bound to let the player spawn as the Rosie. This explains why, in the final game, pressing this button makes the player produce a Big Daddy groan. The help caption reads "Press ''-DPAD-'' UP to spawn as a Rosie" as a hint.BioShock 2 Multiplayer: ConfigINI.IBF - ShockGame.ini References es:Traje de Big Daddy Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Items